


In The Heat (Of My Heart)

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Eddie has so many regrets, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Pyromaniacs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: “I would still advise fire.” Rima states with a straight stern face. “Fire can be very convincing. Show your mastery over the most destructive force of nature, consume your enemies with something they themselves cannot control.”Fire Baron shot Rima a lovestruck look, “Again, listen to her. She’s got it right.”Eddie exhaled slowly wondering why he started with the most anti-demon people for this poll. “Do you two have suggestions that aren’t somehow fire related?”





	In The Heat (Of My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLycanTraitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLycanTraitor/gifts).



> Written for the Brütal Legend Secret Santa exchange for 2018! Happy holidays Lycan!

“Hnnn.” He scratched at his scruffy cheek awkwardly, peering over his sunglasses. “You sure this ain’t a problem I can’t solve with fire?” 

“Fire tends to be an equalizer in most problems.” Rima surmises casually from atop her metal beast seated next to Fire Baron. Given the weight she’s taken on during her pregnancy, the queen of the Zaulia has opted to lounge astride her beast. “I would heavily suggest fire.” 

He jerks his thumb in Rima’s direction as he speaks. “Listen to my wife. She knows what she’s talking bout. We need fire, stat.” 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, a touch exasperated at the circular logic the conversation has been spinning around for the past few minutes. “Look. I can’t just… burn everythin’.” 

“Why not?” Rima has to speak up at that, narrowing her eyes in turn. Mild offense is present, but Eddie knows she’s not over her ‘set a man on fire’ threshold yet. Last time he crossed that, he tasted charcoal in the back of his throat for weeks. 

Fire Baron reaches out to touch his wife’s shoulder, which almost immediately makes her relax.The two smile at one another. Eddie had no idea how the fuck these two managed sometimes. 

“They’re demons, burn ‘em.” Fire Baron made a throat slit gesture with his hand casually. 

“They’re Freaks, not- normal demons. We’re tryin’ to make peace here.” Eddie holds a hand up to settle the two before the inevitable ‘whys’ kicked in. “ _Cause_ they’re kickin’ what’s left of the Coil’s asses. We need that kinda power behind Ironheade. Allies are good things.” 

“I would still advise fire.” Rima states with a straight stern face. “Fire can be very convincing. Show your mastery over the most destructive force of nature, consume your enemies with something they themselves cannot control.” 

Fire Baron shot Rima a lovestruck look, “Again, listen to her. She’s got it right.” 

Eddie exhaled slowly wondering why he started with the most anti-demon people for this poll. “Do you two have suggestions that aren’t somehow fire related?” 

“No.” Was their response in unison, both startled at that fact before sharing a look. A loving look that spoke of fooling around in a leaf pile in their future. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how they didn’t have an army of kids at this fucking rate. 

“Okay, I’m… gonna go ask people who don’t pop boners for fire.” 

“Does anyone exist in our faction who does not enjoy a good fire?” Rima question casually, rubbing her chin. Somehow she wasn’t smearing her face paint. 

Fire Baron wrinkled his nose in displeasure at the thought, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “If they do, I’m personally kicking them out.”

Eddie stared at the sky, wanting to ask Ormagoden why this was his life. Why?

“Is that all son of Riggnarok?” 

Eddie sucked in a breath between his teeth, gaze dropping back down to look at the couple. A million things he could say rolled through his mind before he found something safe to say. “Yes. That’s all.” He pauses before adding, “Please… don’t set shit on fire. I can see the fire lust in both your damn eyes.” 

“We make no promises.” Fire Baron huffed, avoiding Eddie’s gaze now. Rima just smirks a little, stroking her beast's head fondly. 

She leans a little further forward until she was specifically holding Eddie’s gaze. "I cannot be contained, do not even try it." Eddie opens and closed his mouth awkwardly, before nodding wordlessly. 

Eddie knew well enough not to trifle with Rima and strode off after that. Best to put distance between himself and... whatever was gonna happen next. Plausible deniability. 

Maybe he should walkie talkie Kill Master, just in case.


End file.
